Ready to Go (Get me Outta My Mind)
by Spark Plug x
Summary: Cassius is on the verge of going out of his mind, but according to Serena, maybe that's exactly what he needs. ImpatientPunkShipping - CassiusxSerena (Part two of the Vices and Virtues Series)


**Part two of my 'Vices & Virtures' series named after a Panic! At the Disco album. All oneshots will be based off of songs from the album.**

**Cassius is the PC box operator in the Kalos region. ImpatientPunkShipping lives! **

* * *

Serena skated into the tiny town, spinning the wheels on the stakes, effortlessly gliding like it was second nature to her. The residents of the town smiled and waved at her as she zoomed past, used to seeing the girl every day.

She halted suddenly in front of a house. She knocked three times before she opened the door. It was a neat and tidy place, until you opened a door, leading into a room full of computers and wires.

"Cassius is in a stump." A girl with bright pink hair said from the kitchen, shaking her head. "I don't know how to even help him."

"Let me take a crack at it." Serena smiled and opened the door to the electronic filled room. She stepped it, shutting the door behind her. She maneuvered around the room, careful not to step on anything important. "Cassius?" She asked, not seeing the male anywhere.

"What?" She heard his gruff voice and she looked to the corner of the room, where he was slumped in front of a computer, dark bags under his eyes. "When was the last time you left Camphrier Town?" She asked him, getting closer. "Or, really, left this room?"

"Don't be smart with me, I got tons of work to do." He argued, not even looking at her. "This damn shit you trainers over use is fryin' my brain. I shouldn't have taken over for Bill." He continued to complain until Serena was right next to him.

"Let's go." Serena said, hands on his arm. "Cas, let's go have some fun! You need a break." She smiled and Cassius looked at her. "No." He said simply. He thought she'd leave, but, he should know by now that Serena wasn't one to walk away. He was yanked out of his chair and pulled from the room, from his own house, by the girl.

"Serena! What the hell?" He shouted as she continued to pull him. "Let me go!"

"No!" She shouted back. "If you do not come, I'll use my pokemon." She threatened and Cassius knew there was no since arguing against the Champion of Kalos.

Ever since he met her, a year ago, she was always a thorn in his side. Well, maybe not a thorn, she wasn't entirely unpleasant. She wasn't unpleasant at all actually, she was just pushy.

"We're going to have some fun, got it?" She told him, smile on her face as it usually was. Cassius just groaned. He didn't know how she stayed so happy and in a great mood. He was usually tired and in a bad mood. "I think you just need a change of pace." Serena began to talk and Cassius couldn't tune her out like he used to do when he first met her.

* * *

Lumiose City was bright and big, some of Cassius' least favorite things.

"Isn't this place awesome?" Serena asked, her face lit up as the sky began to get dark and the city got brighter and brighter each minute. "Not really.." Cassius muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He didn't know what they were going to do here, but Serena seemed happy, so he tried to not complain so much.

As much as the girl annoyed him to some extent, he appreciated her. She usually was the one that kept him from pulling his blue hair out and she often had good suggestions on how to make the box system easier for trainers to use.

He started to look forward to her visits, though they became slim once she began champion. After that, the box system started to mess up, causing more stress on Cassius and putting him in horrible moods, with no Serena there to make it better.

"Cassius, this is the perfect thing for you right now." Serena said as they walked down the street. "We're goin' get you outta your mind, whether we get out calmly or by force." She yanked him into a cab she hailed moments before. She said something to the driver, who turned the radio up, rolled the windows down, and sped off.

"Where the hell are we goin?!" Cassius shouted over the music, rushing to pull his seatbelt on.

"Everywhere!" Serena laughed as the wind hit her in the face.

When Serena said everywhere, she really had meant it. Firstly, she pulled him into a museum, filled with beautiful artwork. Surprisingly, it was calming to the male and he was just starting to relax when Serena forced him back into the same cab. They sped off to a café for something to eat before they sped off to their next location.

Each stop was dramatically different than the next, and Cassius didn't really know what to think. All he knew was that he was starting to enjoy the loud car rides with the wind in his face. Serena had showed him every hot spot in the city and left him daze. "Final stop!" She promised him, pulling him into an elevator that shot to the top of the tower that was at the center of the city.

"You outta your mind yet?" She asked him, holding onto his hand tightly so they wouldn't be separated. "No." He answered. "But I am feeling better." He admitted, looking out over the city. "If it helps, I'm out of my comfort zone."

"Hm." Serena mumbled, thinking of other places she could take him. "Well, I wanted you to experience something that made you feel better and not so stressed. The club I wanted to take you too was too full, so that really didn't help me much."

"You did more than enough for me today." Cassius told her, still holding her hand even as the crowd thinned. "I am thoroughly out of my mind, in a good way. I mean, this view really does blow my mind. I got tons of new ideas for designs for the pc boxes 'cus of today." He said, making her feel better about the whole day.

"I hope it makes up for the time when I was too busy with Champion stuff." Serena admitted. "I really needed to lose my mind too. Goodness…"

"You took down Team Flare with no problem, but ya get a 'lil tense when ya become champion?" Cassius asked, more playful now. "No, there's way more than that." Serena argued. "I have to go to all these balls and meetings and it's really, boring. I'd rather skate around the region and training my pokemon."

"Then do that. What are they goin' say? You're the strongest." Cassius shrugged, looking over the city. The bright lights almost made it impossible to see the stars up in the sky. "Besides, gets kinda dull when ya don't come and cause some chaos every once in a while." He admitted, smirking at her. She smiled widely and hugged him from the side.

"I knew you liked me!" She exclaimed.

"Well you do drive me outta my mind…"

"In the best way, right?" She questioned, looking at him.

"In the best way."

* * *

**Shut up they are so cute together **


End file.
